My OC's for Peeps to Use
by DeathWolfScythe
Summary: In this Fanfiction I have made 4 OC's that anyone can use for their stories. the OC's are for Fairy Tail, ay Man, Soul Eater, and Percy Jackson
1. Chapter 1

My created OC's

Percy Jackson

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Godly Parent: Hecate

Other family: Only child (except for the step siblings at camp) Father: living

Appearance: Orange/Red Camp T with Jeans (tight around waist and loose at the ankles) with Pink/Purple/Black/Green shoes, and Dark blonde hair and warm hazel eyes.

Personality: Bright and Bubbly, strict when trying to concentrate, and is always reading some mythical book.

Weapon: Uses magic to summon her weapons (any type) but also uses the elements (with magic of course)

Crush/Boyfriend: Nico Di' Angelo (crush)

History: Kenji was raised in Nebraska City Nebraska until she was 7 when she started noticing monsters when her and her father walked to daycare. That's when her father sent her to camp with a satyr. There she stayed a year rounder until she was old enough and changed to summers so she can be with her father. (She arrives at camp after the whole series)

Other: She has a pet Phoenix named Natsu (named after Natsu in fairy tail)

Fairy Tail

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Magic: Shadow Make (like Gray/ Lyons ice make but with shadows)

Likes: Dark places and friends and family

Dislikes: arrogant people and heavy clothing

Personality: Quiet but when she talks she gives out good advice or talk smart (like Rogue)

Guild: Blue Pegasus

Weapons: Shadow make weapons, or a small katana

Looks: Pink/Purple/Black/Green shoes, Mini black skirt, black jacket that goes down to above her belly button, pink curly mid back length hair, and warm hazel eyes

Back Story: After birth her parents died in a robbery and her neighbors took her in and raised her for their own. When she was 13 she left to train and get stronger, on her journey she was found by the Trimen (spelling?) and they took her to Blue Pegasus, where she learned shadow make and how to handle hand-to-hand combat with a short katana. Later she participated in the GMG after the one in the anime series.

Other: She has a crush on Eve, and she wants to be like Rogue when she gets older (noticed when she wore dark, likes shadows, doesn't talk much, and uses a katana)

-man

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Other: Female Exorcist

Equipment weapon: Ring

If you turn the ring and think of a weapon the ring will turn into that weapon using the innocence but Kenji mostly uses the crossbow/bow and arrows

History: similar to Allen's except her mother dies and her father is the one to turn her into an Akuma, he then died by that Akuma and took over his body. 10 old Kenji killed the Akuma by accident by summoning a katana and cut the Akuma but not before getting a cut on her shoulder in the shape of a star (like black stars and the innocence is in a teddy bear she was holding). Later that year she heard about what an Exorcist does, and trained with a general to join the Exorcists. Finally when she was 14 she became an Exorcist. (After the series)

Akuma Virus: Kenji can die by the Akuma bullet like everyone else except for Allen and Kanda, which is why she prefers to use a crossbow/bow and arrow/guns of any type

Clothing: when Kenji is not wearing the Exorcist cloak she is wearing every day casual clothing (jeans/shirts/tennis shoes) other: she has mid back length pink curly hair and warm hazel eyes

Curses: Kenji can't see souls of Akuma but she can sense one when it is nearby, due to the scar she got from her parents

Soul Eater

Name: Kenji Akira

Age: 16

Gender: Female

Weapon/Meister/Witch/Mortal: Witch and Weapon

Magic animal: Scorpion

Appearance: Black Tank, Red Mini Skirt, with White Tennis shoes. Kenji has mid back length pink curly hair and warm hazel eyes. Kenji has a scar on her left arm from her elbow to her wrist.

Personality: Bubbly and friendly (kind of like patty but she doesn't snap giraffes necks)

History: Kenji was born from a Witch mother and a weapon father. Kenji at the age of 15 went to be a solo witch and soon discovered she was a weapon by accidentally cutting herself of her forearm (she is a small katana). After a while she discovers DWMA and enrolls as a student. Everybody soon finds out that she is a witch but they don't try to kill her because she proves herself during a mission to help Soul kill another witch and become a Death Scythe.


	2. AN

Authors Note

Dear Readers,

It's me DeathWolfScythe. I am in need of assistance with ideas for stories to write. I also need help with some characters; I need a 16 year old any gender, and a 13 year old any gender. I will choose the best one or two that I think will work the best (it's a fairy tail OC that I need), the selection will end Friday.

The next thing I need is that I wanted to tell all you reading this A/N would like more Lucy couples, for some reason I love the pairings with Lucy in many fanfictions except for Gray. The couples that I really like are: Lucy x Edo Natsu, Lucy x Cobra, Lucy x Midnight, Lucy x Rogue, Lucy x Sting, and Lucy x Laxus. (These are my opinion so don't judge)

And one of the last things is that I need help coming up with some details for my stories. So if someone could pm me and we can work together to make a pretty great story.

And lastly I posted a story under Percy Jackson and Fairy Tail crossover that has a list of my OC characters that anyone can use if they need more OCs. The OC's include: Percy Jackson, Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, and -man. And before you pm me saying that they are all the same name and pretty similar I know I did that so all my characters are like me in some way. And I like the name Kenji Akira.


End file.
